It's All Fun and Games at the Cullen House
by Emmettlover27
Summary: LEMON!EdxBe FLUFF! I suck at summarys, you've been warnded. Bella is playing games with Edward and the whole familys in on it. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is my first story I've ever written so please review and be as harsh as necessary!)**

B.P.O.V.

It was just a normal day at the Cullen household. Well as normal as normal as it could get!

Edward and I were in his room, as we always were, listening to music and were just starting to kiss, when suddenly Emmett burst through the door with a weird smirk on his face.

"Hey you two stop swapping spit for a minute and come down stairs! Alice wants everyone to play a game. " He chuckled.

"I didn't even hear him coming. I must have been preoccupied with something, or someone else! " Edward said with a seductive look on his face.

This is one look I had never seen before but that was a sign I was doing my job. I was very pleased with myself.

I hopped quickly hopped off his bed and when I looked up he was at the door with his hand held out. I casually passed it up with the smuggest look only to feel his more than curious eyes on my back.

When Edward and I reached the foyer we saw a circle awaiting us with what would you know, two unfilled spots straight across from one another.

Jasper must have felt the anxiousness illuminating from inside me because as soon as we sat, the mood became light and inviting.

We sat down on the floor across from one another and met the glances coming our way. Edward decided to break the silence, "So what are we playing?"

I knew all to well what we were playing and became extremely ancy. I was counting on jasper now more than ever and just when I was almost down for the count he saved me.

"We can play either truth or dare, or strip poker. I vote for strip poker!" Emmett said eyeing Rosalie.

"Lets do this with some order" Alice insisted. "Well we all know what Emmett's vote is for. Mine is for truth or dare. Jasper?" She said sourly.

"Sorry Alice, but I've got to agree with Emmett on this one. I'm going with poker." He said while high-fifing Emmett.

"Rose, Your up." Said Emmett.

"Poker. Defiantly poker." Said Rosalie catching Emmett by surprise and slapping him on the butt!

OMC. Was all I could think. Never in my life, or death, would I have ever thought Rosalie of all people would do something like that.

Emmett made a low purring sound at Rosalie, and she did the same back.

"Edward your turn." Piped Alice.

" Truth or dare. No one gets to lay eyes on Bella but me!" He said in a playful tone.

"Ok Bella if you pick poker we will begin the game, or you can side with Edward and I and we will do a tie breaker" Alice persisted.

"I pick poker." I said with more confidence than I knew I had in me.

Edwards eyes flashed all over my body and I began to turn into a tomatoe.

"Well let's take out the cards and take off the clothes!" Emmett chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Oops forgot the disclaimer

**(A/N: Oops forgot the disclaimer! NO, sadly I am not the brilliant Stephenie Meyer and do not own twilight or the characters.(**

**Thanks sooo much for the reviews! This is my first story ever so it means a lot. Please continue to review! **

**Special thanks to my wonderfully evil devious cousin for making this what it is! Love you!)**

Ch.2

E.P.O.V.

As soon as the words rolled off of my angels tongue I was in awe. Did_ my_ Bella just say that? It couldn't be, could it? I had mixed feelings about this. I was overwhelmed with a boner which I tried to hide! Also fear. I was afraid to be so close to an almost naked Bella. I would then no doubt give in to temptation. Was she trying to test me. If she was she was doing a damn good job at it.

A.P.O.V.

I'm so excited. I can't believe at how well we've been able to hide this from Edward! This plan was going to go off without a hitch! Bella especially has been doing a wonderful job at keeping this from him. He has no idea! I'll have to admit, the girl has… how does Emmett put it? Oh yeah, she has some serious balls!

B.P.O.V.

AAAAAHHHHH!! Was all I could think. Surprisingly I 've been able to not speak my mind. And thank God I haven't. That would ruin every thing.

**( A/N: I know you are all probably lost by now but the explanation is coming right now!) **The last time Edward went hunting, I was left at the disposal at the disposal of the other Cullen's. They talked me into this little plan to help me get what I have longed for since set eyes on my beautiful Edward. Although they didn't have to do much talking! We have of course been very cautious about this. Them not thinking about it and my job, making him more eager than ever. It sounds easy and it was! I have ended kisses quicker than him- If you've ever kissed a vampire you know how hard this is-, resisted holding his hand when possible ,and covering as much skin as I could.

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice " Ok everyone lets start!" She said winking at me.

I could see that I was wearing the least clothes, which was very odd. I was guessing this was a part of the plan I was exempt from.Oh well. I had on a tank top with two shirts over it, jeans, two pairs of socks, and a blue beanie that matches my shirt, and of course underwear and a bra! Alice and even Rosalie were wearing twice as many clothes as I. We started the game and of course I lost the first round removing the beanie. Four or five rounds later I was down to only my tank top one pair of socks and my bra and underwear.**( A/N: Your probably wondering why she didn't take off the socks first. But I didn't want her feet to get cold!!)**

"Dang Bella you really suck at this game!" Emmett said with a sarcastic tone.

" I guess I just forgot how bad I was" I said as innocent as I could.

"Ok Jasper you lost, now drop those pants!" Alice said like a horney teenager.

Only one more loss and my bra was coming off. Suddenly the mood of the whole room changed from excited and competitive to hot and horney! Jaspers doing no doubt. Once again part of the plan!

"Well Bella you lose yet again! Now lets check out those knockers!" Emmette said like the horney teenager he is, even without Jaspers help. Rosalie shot him the most awful look and he lowered his head like he was a dog and had just been smacked on the nose with a rolled up news paper.

I heard a low growl coming from no doubt, Edward. I started to take it off when Edward stood up. He gave me that same grin as earlier and before I could finish was swept up and simultaneously thrusted on to a bed, his bed! I As quick as I could I hurried up and finished pulling it off. As I threw it on the floor and instantly found an aroused Edward on top of me!

"Can I help you with something Mr. Cullen?" I asked tugging at his belt!

" Why yes you can Ms. Swan! " He said with a very hungry look on his face. Not hungry like I want blood, hungry like I want to get in your pants!!

A.P.O.V.

Good job every one! I just had a vision and our plan worked way better than expected. So now that Jasper has made us all horney, why don't we follow there example! I said eyeing jasper!

**(A/N: Sorry to leave you all on a cliff like this but things are always better when you have to wait for them! I'll post more as soon as possible. Please keep reviewing!)**


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Hey everyone

**(A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews. I didn't realize how short my chapters were so I will try my best to make them longer. As promised here is my update. Thank you my wonderfully horrible scary cousin cullenforlife. For whom with out you would never get another chapter of this story!)**

Ch.3

E.P.O.V.

I don't know what has come over me it's like I'm…..Emmett or something.

She just looked sooooo _sexy_ sitting there in only her undergarments. I couldn't risk seeing Bella naked for the first time with my family right there, I just couldn't.

Oh and tugging on my belt was more than I could take. I had made up my mind I was going to give her what she had been asking for.

I was going to have sex with Bella.

B.P.O.V.

This plan is working out perfectly. Alice is a genius!

"Bella," Oh crap.

"I love you with all of my heart." I almost lost all hope at getting what I wanted.

"I know that." I replied.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" he asked with a very concerned tone.

Am I sure? What the hell? Of course I'm sure. I just almost stripped naked in front of five vampires so that he would have sex with me. I swear sometimes he cane be so dumb founded.

" Yes, I have never been more sure about wanting to do something in my entire life." I was about to burst.

"I'm also sure if we don't do this now I may spontaneously combust!"

"Well we can't have that now can we?!" He chuckled.

With all that being said he began kissing me so passionately I didn't know what to do with my self! I broke the kiss and he looked at me like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry. If were going to do this those," I said pointing at his pants. "have got to go!"

His expression lightened. He flipped us over so I was on top. This I liked! It was easier to take them off with out that belt! As quickly as I could I unzipped and unbuttoned them.

I slid them down as far as they could go and he kicked them off once they were at his feet and then flipped us again He took off his shirt only to reveal his magnificently sculpted body. It was like looking at a Greek God or something. I laid there in utter awe wondering what on earth had I done to deserve someone as perfect as him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked worriedly.

"What I did to deserve someone as perfect as you." I said with a smile.

"Really? I was just thinking the exact same thing."

We both smiled and began kissing again. I reach for his boxers and pulled them down only to find an enormous erect penis. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

"You like?" He asked in a knowing tone.

"Yes, but…will it fit? It's kind of _huge_!" He threw his head back like an evil dictator and let out a roar of laughter.

"I wouldn't know. This is my first time also, remember!"

"Oh yeah" I said feeling embarrassed and that led to my famous blushing.

"We'll just have to find out now won't we!"

"Wait. Why am I the only one naked?" He asked as he flipped us.

He began to slide down me. He grabbed the top of my underwear and pulled them down with his teeth. My whole body quaked. He quickly came back up to my face with a sinister smile. He started kissing me again when I felt something thrust inside of me.

" AHHHH OOOO EDWARD!" I yelped. I gripped his back as hard as I could and let out another yell.

"EDWARD….OOH, ED..WA..RD!" He continued to profusely thrust himself in and out of me. It was the greatest pleasure I had ever felt in my life.

E.P.O.V.

"OH BELLA!" I wailed.

" Use your vampire speed." She insisted.

I did and she screamed my name again and again. I don't know which made me happier. Having sex with Bella or hearing her yell my name in pleasure. She rolled off of me. I assumed from lack of being able to breath!

"If I had known this was what it was going to be like I would have done this the day I met you!" I explained.

"I really wish you had." She said breathlessly.

Em.P.O.V.

Thanks to Mr. Prude and little Mrs. Innocent I'm not getting any tonight. Rose said she wasn't having sex when she could hear _them_. So she left. Now I'm sitting here with nothing to do but listen to Edward and Bella have sex. This sucks!

E.P.O.V.

I could never have picked a better person to loose my virginity to. She is truly the love of my existence.

"Edward?" Began my angel.

"I'm hungry. Would you please go get me something to eat? You gave me quite a work out!"

Well I did. The very least I could do was get her something to eat.

"Of course. What would you like?" I asked

"Surprise me. I'm sure I'll like whatever you pick." She is so easy to please!

**(A/N: No pun intended!!)**

I put on my boxers, Bella groaned when I did.

"Well I can't be naked forever!" I said knowing what the groan was for!

"Why not?" She asked with a pouting lip.

"Because I want to be naked for you and only you." I answered.

I went down stairs only to find a pissed of Emmett on the couch.

"Thanks a lot captain pointy pants!" He chuckled while pointing at my pants.

I didn't give him a second thought until he let this thought fly.

"So, how was she? You know, under the sheets?!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to face him and he emiadatly stopped laughing. I leapt on top of him. I started waling on him.

"Owwww. Edward please stop I was only joking." He pleaded. I took a moment of pity upon him. I went to the kitchen to fetch some food for Bella. I opened the fridge and saw some chocolate covered strawberries. I picked them up and headed back up stairs where my love awaited me.

**(A/N: Ok that's the end of it! HAHA! Just kidding! Please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!)**


End file.
